Well Water
by twilight-melody
Summary: With great accomplishment, comes great sacrifice. In the final battle against Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome are that sacrifice. But 15 years after their death, someone falls down the well again – ready to start a new fairytale.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Stop 'yer whining.

**Prologue**

_15 years prior to the beginning of the story…_

"Just…just one more shot…one more blow…" Kagome Higurashi whispered in a rasped voice. One hand was clutching her chest, from which blood was flowing steadily. The other was supporting her weight on the ground, and holding her up. Her school uniform, which had undergone many battles was now ripped and torn beyond repair. The blood stains would never come out.

Inuyasha, her faithful hanyou companion, glanced over at her worriedly. '_She might not make it…_' he thought. His beautiful silver hair was blood stained and askew. Amber eyes bloodshot and wide open.

He too had several wounds. His leg was practically torn off, courtesy of Kagura, the wind witch. There was a gaping hole, right next to his heart. There was a very deep cut on the back of his head. Inuyasha knew his time was limited. Soon he would join Kikyo in the world of the dead. Kagome would as well. _This was it_.

It was finally time. The final battle between Naraku and Inuyasha. Naraku had teamed with various demons, who feared him more then anything else and they weren't much of a challenge. There were also his many 'shades'.

Inuyasha's followers included all of his friends. First there was determined Kagome, who had been hopping between two times for over a year. In that year, Kagome and Inuyasha had become very close, and although reluctant, it was obvious the two were deeply in love. Next, Miroku, a lecherous monk who was cursed with a tunnel of wind in his hand. Then there was Sango and Kirara, the strong-willed demon exterminator attempting to avenge her dead family and her demon cat. Although Miroku's perverted ways annoyed Sango to no ends, she found himself loving him. And of course, Shippo, the small orphaned fox demon, was trying to lend a hand with his boggling tricks. He had come to see Kagome as his parental figure. Many villagers who had been bestowed with kindness by these fighters, and they were willing to struggle against Naraku alongside them.

Naraku was down to his last breath – he hadn't made it this far without injuring the other party greatly though. So many lay of the battle ground dead. The tree of time, where the entire journey had started, was where this encounter was taking place.

The air smelt of blood. It was now or never. The victories party would get the completed Shikon Jewel – the Jewel of Four Souls. Every demons greatest desire. If Naraku won, there would be no stopping him.

Inuyasha readied his sword – Tetsusaiga – for the final blow. Kagome raised her bow, which was stained with blood. Her own blood. The pair eyed each other and gave a slight nod.

"One…" Kagome whispered.

"Two…" Inuyasha hissed.

"Three." The two finally said together.

It was then all a blur – everything happened at once. Kagome's arrow shot into the air, aimed for Naraku and enveloped in light. Inuyasha's wind scar rushed at Naraku as well. At the same time, Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground, his eyes shut. Kagome wobbled slightly and fell atop of him. Neither of their hearts would beat again; they never got to see Naraku dead. They never lived to see their greatest accomplishment. Their final attacks had taken too much energies – with their wounds, neither of their bodies could take it. They just…_collapsed._

Naraku himself was enveloped in the light of Kagome's arrow. The light burst out and shone so brightly, the survivors found themselves covering there eyes. All of Naraku's shades disappeared, slowly fading into the ball of light.

Finally, the light faded. A single, crying baby lay in the place where Naraku had stood. The baby was nowhere near attractive. He was plump and had tiny black eyes. He looked somewhat like a piglet. In his pudgy, pale hands, he clutched half of the shikon jewel.

The loss of both Kagome and Inuyasha was devastating. The joy of defeating Naraku was shattered quickly when everyone realized the tragedy. They were both buried under the god tree, or tree of time as some called it, where exactly one year ago, Kagome had found Inuyasha and their adventure had begun. It was decided, by those who knew them best (Sango & Miroku) that they should both be burned with half of jewel they had worked so hard to acquire.

In Kagome's time, her mother realized what had happened. Before that final battle, Kagome had given her mother one last visit.

"I may not come out of this alive…" Kagome had told her teary eyed mother. Oh, how much she had matured since she had fallen down that well.

But Mrs. Higurashi knew there was nothing anyone could do at this point. All her friends believed that she had died of one of her many illnesses. The Higurashi family moved far, far away, where they wouldn't have to deal with the painful memories their old shrine forced onto them.

As for the baby found in Naraku's place, many spiritual figures saw him, and after much study, it was proclaimed that there was no sign of demonic aura. He was a normal human baby. No one knew why he had appeared on the battle grounds, much less where Naraku had been destroyed.

Miroku proposed a very good theory – "It could be that Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's attack somehow sucked the demonic aura out of him, and killed him. But perhaps Naraku was no longer demon but just a form of pure evil at that point. Maybe this human baby holds his human heart." This theory convinced the people of the village to allow this baby to stay there, alive.

That was their first mistake.

(AN: This is only but a mere prologue – the regular chapters _will_ be longer, I promise. This idea has been brewing in my head for sometime now, I've been working out all the 'kinks' – how does everyone like it so far? Review please! Oh yes, I want to note the name doesn't really have much to do with the story, (except the well) but I like it so it stays. )


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Plain and simple, ne?

_15 Years Later…_

The school bell rang loudly as teenagers ushered themselves into the school. The hallways were abuzz with excitement; it was the first day of the new school year. Everyone was trying to find which class they were in, where their friends were and how they had done on the exams.

"Toshi!" Fifteen year old Kyoko shouted, shuffling her way through the hallway to find her friend.

The black-haired boy glanced away from his fellow basketball-team players in search of Kyoko. His amber eyes were wide in his search. Amber eyes? Yes, completely natural. Although it was very unusual, Toshi took pride in those amber orbs. Very much pride indeed. They separated him – made him unique.

"Oh, we better go Toshi your _girlfriend_ is looking for you." the two boys whom Toshi had been talking with said with sarcasm high in their voices.

Toshi made a fist, and shouted, "_Do you want to shut your mouth or should I do it for you!"_

The two boys slinked away, wincing slightly. If Toshi said something like that, generally he would follow up. He wasn't one that was all talk and no action. He was the guy that always beat people, got detentions and made smart remarks.

Toshi just sighed heavily. Kyoko had been his best friend since he was a two year old. They had a completely platonic relationship – nothing would change that. _Nothing._ 'I guess it's just hard for people to understand why two teenagers of the opposite genders can't just be friends.' He thought, annoyed.

---

Kyoko Hiromi and Toshi Kobayashi, had indeed been best friends since childhood. Their first meeting in the sandbox on that cool March evening, led to a lifelong friendship.

Toshi was the fighter – he rebelled against everything, got bad grades and picked fights with whoever dared to challenge him. He refused to lose in verbal matches and was strong-willed as could be. His sharp tongue usually got him into ever more trouble.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was, more or less, a 'goody-goody.' She was smart, and although strong-willed as Toshi, she knew when to shut her mouth and when to take a stand.

---

"I hate these uniforms." Kyoko muttered, sticking out her tongue and desperately trying to make her skirt look a bit longer. "The blouses are ugly, (so are the blazers), and the skirts are way to short!" The girls uniform consisted of a white blouse, crimson red tie, forest green blazer and a crimson (short) skirt. The boys uniform was very similar, although they had pants in place of the skirt.

"Well, you only have to wear it for one more year." Toshi said, shrugging.

"You're right! And so beings the first day of the rest of our lives!" Kyoko joked. The first day of the last day of junior high. In a mere year, they would be high school students. (And, for a second time, be on the 'bottom' of the food chain.)

"Yeah, sure." Toshi snorted.

Although Kyoko said this is a very joking matter, she didn't realize how right she was…

---

_In the Feudal Era…_

"Happy Birthday Kiyoshi." The frail women said, offering a grin. She was old and unstable, but still cared for fifteen year old Kiyoshi as if he were her own son. She thought his past wasn't trivial.

"I wasn't born." Kiyoshi muttered. Since childhood he had been given slight description of where he was found, and the reasons they thought he had appeared there. Even with the great explanation offered, many feared him.

"Why so cold, child?" his guardian asked, frowning slightly. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

Kiyoshi offered no answer, just walked out of the small hut he called 'home' and headed towards the nearby stream.

He splashed his face with cool water. "What's happening to me?" he murmured. "What are these feelings…these urges? They're unfamiliar…"

'_Dashing…dashing…this brilliant plan…almost a success…my plan…it's in my clutches…now I just must strike that female…her blood…it's in my grasp…_

_The arrow…ready the bow…and strike…another hit…a success…my plan was a success…it's in my clutches_

_Onigumo…you live no more…Naraku reins king, with the shikon jewel…foolish human…'_

Kiyoshi's opened his eyes wide, "What was that? Who was I? I was in another point of view…it's almost as if they were someone else memories. B-but who's Onigumo...and…where have I heard Naraku before?"

---

_The Present_

Kyoko ran her fingers through her shoulder length raven black hair. One couldn't really call her 'ugly' without having to lie. Although Kyoko wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, she was a cute girl. With wavy hair, almond shaped chocolate colored eyes, and fair skin, she wasn't hideous.

Toshi was actually quite attractive – his unique amber eyes, good physique and shaggy black hair, many girls had crushes on him.

"That was pure torture! I hate the first day of school!" Kyoko cried, ready to bang her head on the wall.

"Yeah, we got a crappy teacher." Toshi noted.

"He's not that bad. You just don't like him because he's suspended you four times before." Kyoko pointed out.

"Three." Toshi corrected.

"Same thing!" Kyoko cried, sticking out her tongue.

"Let's go watch television or something." Kyoko murmured, as the two friends arrived at her home – a shrine. It was a common ritual for Toshi and Kyoko to hang out after school – then cram homework into the hour before they went to sleep. But neither of the teenagers liked the shrine – it was rumoured the previous family to have lived their moved because of a death there. Not only that, but it was old. Kyoko absolutely _hated_ the well. It was spooky, old, and had the most eerie feel to it.

As they passed the building that contained the well, and were about to enter the house, Kyoko began to walk a tad faster. But, Toshi stopped her.

"You're pretty scared of that old well right?" Toshi asked, a smug look on his face.

"No." Kyoko said, someone nervously. 'Of course I am, but I don't like the look on that face of yours…' she thought. She knew Toshi too well to trust him.

"Then I dare you to jump into it." Toshi said, still smirking.

"_No way!_" Kyoko cried, shivering.

"Wuss!" Toshi yelled.

"Then why don't you do it, if you're so great!" Kyoko asked sticking out her tongue.

Toshi frowned. "Fine then."

The two entered the enclosure. "Now do it!" Kyoko exclaimed, kicking Toshi.

Toshi readied himself for the jump, and ran to get a good shot. He never got to jump though – he tripped over the wooden side of the well and fell into it.

Kyoko waited for a moment, trying to hear if he landed. She couldn't.

"Toshi?" she asked, unsure for a moment. No reply.

"You better not be kidding Toshi, are you there?" she asked, shivering. Still no reply.

"Fine, I'm coming down there!" she cried, hopping into the stone well and shutting her eyes tightly. She waiting for her feet to hit the bottom, when she saw the inside of the well zoom past her. They didn't.

Kyoko opened her eyes, slightly. She gasped. It looked as if she were underwater. There was a bright blue light ahead of her, and she was heading for it. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Kyoko plunged into the light and found herself sitting at the bottom of the well, ontop of Toshi.

"Toshi! Toshi? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

A mumble. "Mmmpht…"

Kyoko frowned and kicked Toshi for the second time that day.

The low mumble turned into a loud, "Owwwwchhh…"

Toshi stood up wearily, stumbled a bit, and rubbed his head where Kyoko had kicked him. "What was that for!"

Kyoko gave no reply. She had already grabbed onto a vine and begun climbing up the well's stone side.

Toshi looked up and began to follow. "Hey I can see up your skir - _Oww!_" (The 'Ow' was from getting impailed by a rock, courtesy of Kyoko.)

"Shut up and grow up!" she yelled, glancing down at him. Kyoko grabbed the wooden side of the well and gasped. Her eyes became as wide as saucers. Her jaw dropped as she propped herself onto the grass.

"Toshi…I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…" Kyoko said, amazed, as she glanced at the forest around her.

AN: Yay! Another chapter! And I didn't wait 3 or 4 months! I'm so proud. The next few chapters are planned out, but school starts next week – I'll try and get a chapter in for this story, or my other one, before that though. I've also decided all the chapter names will be one word! Why? 'Cuz it sounds cool…

NEXT TIME ON 'Well Water': _Denial!_


End file.
